Promising Tea
by White Shade
Summary: Alice joins Hatter for what turns out to be an interesting tea party. Best summary I got.


A/N: I know I haven't been updating for some time now. I would like to apologize for that by submitting this cute one shot I decided to write. I am still going on I Need You Now, but I'm also updating on Temporary Home for a while too. Here's the one shot. Enjoy!

Alice walked through the large forest. So familiar, she thought as she pushed back a few branches. She'd chosen to stay in Underland for a few more days. Then, she would return. A day earlier, Hatter had invited her for tea. This would be her last with him for quite some time. She wanted to come back, but she knew her promise to him couldn't say when. Not that time matted in Underland.

Wearing her blue dress, she strolled through until the clearing came into view. She smiled, seeing the table. Well, maybe a couple of tables together to create one table. That familiar cloth caught her eye, along with the mismatched china _on_ the table. The Mad Hatter was never one for organization. She looked for a puddle, fixing her appearance. Alice realized she was nervous. She fiddled with her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. Why was she so worried? She'd just get a cup or two thrown at her head anyway...right?

Alice forced herself to stop fixing her hair, and she walked closer to the table. It was then she noticed no one occupied March or Mally's chairs. The random chairs were empty at the front. Her eyes diverted from them to the end chair. There was Hatter, pouring himself a cup of tea. Alice wondered to herself how many cups he'd already had. She cleared her throat, getting his attention. He smiled as he saw her at the other end of the table. She smiled back as she saw that small gap between his teeth.

"Alice!" he said warmly and slightly excited. "Come, sit." She walked nearer as he poured her a cup of tea. She sat in the seat next to him, reminding him of when she was younger. She drank the warm liquid from the cup in front of her. She felt the comfort and relief stream down her throat in that single drink.

"Where are March and Mally?" she asked, setting her cup down. Hatter looked at her.

"March has a terrible cough, and Mally...she has something else to do," he informed her, putting his cup down as well. Alice knew something was troubling him, and she had some idea as of to what that was.

"Hatta," she said in a sweet voice, looking at him curiously. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Alice," he said. "I think you know what's bothering me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll be back," she said, putting her hand over his, squeezing it for comfort. He smiled slightly, but it faded. He turned his hand around, so he held her hand in his.

"Let's make it sooner than ten years. Please?" he asked.

"Of course,"she said, though she had no idea how long it would be until she came back. Hatter stood up, Alice following; their hands were still touching.

"Before you leave," he said in a whisper, closing the distance between them. "I want you to know something."

They could feel each other's breathing and the warmth of their bodies. Alice was overcome with with a strong feeling. She couldn't explain it, but she forgot about it when Hatter pressed his lips to hers. She had this blissful, happy emotion inside her that she couldn't identify. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She placed her arms around his neck. Neither of them let go, and Hatter lifted her up, setting her on the table. His hands pushed down on her gently. Alice laid down without force onto the table, sending dishes to the floor to shatter. Hatter followed, not letting her go. She opened her eyes as they pulled apart.

"Hatter..." she breathed.

"Alice, I love you," he said abruptly. "Please, don't leave." She kissed him again, this time one of his hands trailed up her body, feeling the bottom of her breast. She broke apart from him, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, still breathless. That promise she was intending on keeping. She now knew what that feeling was. She was in love with Tarrant Hightopp. She turned over so she rested on top of him. She squirmed down so her head rested beneath his neck. Hatter's arms were around her stomach, and she still held onto him.

"I love you," she said in a whisper, as it was a shock for her to admit. Suddenly, she felt this damp, cold feeling dance across her face. She knew what it was.

"Hatter," she said. "You're crying."

"Yes, my dear. I suppose I am," he responded. She pushed her head into his neck, forcing her body closer to him. Although not a thread could rest between them, she needed to be closer to Hatter.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be back again before you know it."

Hatter sighed. "How do I know that for sure, Alice?" he asked. Alice laughed a small laugh.

"Oh, Hatter. Look at this," she pointed out. "You brought me up onto the tea table, kissing me I might add." Hatter smiled to himself, knowing she was right. He scolded himself mentally for ever doubting her.

"What about that...whatshisface?" he asked. "Just curious." Alice laughed again. She knew he would know that answer.

"Silly Hatter," she said. "I'm screwing Hamish!" Both of them laughed. Alice tilted her head up to look at Hatter and stole another kiss from him.

"March and Mally aren't sick or have something else to do, am I right?" Alice asked, realizing what Hatter might have done. Tarrant laughed to himself.

"You know me too well, it seems," he said. "March went willingly, as mad as he is. Mally took convincing." Alice couldn't hold back the smile that danced on her face. Hatter planned the whole thing, she thought.

"I'll be back, I promise," she said. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," was his simple response. Hatter couldn't be any happier. Alice loved him, she was coming back, the white queen promoted him to be the royal hatter again, and he was laying on a tea table, cuddling with Alice at this very moment.

Life in Underland couldn't be anything better for that matter, especially for that marvelous, magical, muchness man called Hatter.


End file.
